


Closet

by white_fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_fox/pseuds/white_fox
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise are tired of Harry and Draco fighting every few seconds. Together they worked up a plan to get them together and battle their differences.





	Closet

"Harry, don't you think it's odd that Malfoy's been picking more fights with you lately," asked Hermione at breakfast.

"Not really, no," said Harry over his plate of eggs.

"Harry, you fight more then anything, and most of the times its more fists then wands."

"Hermione's right, Harry," said Ron. "It's getting to be a little annoying, even for me."

"Guys, everything's fine," said Harry. "Malfoy and I fight all the time."

"But not as much as lately," said Hermione.

"Can we drop it, guys? Please?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before returning to their breakfast. Hermione was the only one who noticed Harry rubbing his swollen eye.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

"How Muggle of you," said Pansy. "To be reduced to a common fist brawl."

"Can we just forget it?!" growled Draco.

"It was a good bruise you left him through," said Blaise.

"He scored a point too," said Draco touch the cut over his right eye and winced.

"Yeah, that too. I swear the last time it was an excuse to grope each other."

"Ew, God, Blaise, that's an image I didn't need," said Pansy. "Are you trying to make me barf?"

"I was just saying…"

"Nothing! And we will forget you said that."

"Fine." And all three returned to their meal, but Blaise was the only one who saw Draco blush.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to the Library when they came upon three Slytherins they didn't want to meet.

"Well, well, Potter," said Draco. "Some would say you're stalking me."

"Who's stalking whom, Malfoy," said Harry. "I could ask the same thing about you."

"What do you want, Malfoy," asked Ron. "Come to give Harry another black eye?"

"You know that actually sounds like a good idea," said Draco. "Maybe give him some lessons while I'm here. Potter fights like a girl."

"I think you just insulted yourself, Malfoy," said Hermione. "Even Parkinson doesn't spend as much time as you do in front of a mirror."

"Shut up, Mudblood," screeched Pansy.

Ron attempted to charge at her, but Draco stood in his way. Harry punched Draco. Soon it became an all out brawl between the six seventh years. Hermione had Pansy pinned to the ground by sitting on her back and pulling her shoulder length black hair. Blaise had Ron in a headlock as Ron attempted to hit the dark skin pureblood in the ribs, and Draco and Harry were rolling on the ground attempting to strangle each other.

"Enough," shouted McGonagall. All four stopped immediately as the Immobility Charm was placed on them. When they could be pulled apart they were confronted by McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore. They disentangled from each other and faced their professors.

"My office, please," said Dumbledore. The two Head of Houses and six students followed him to the gargoyle statue. "Whatchamucallims." The gargoyle sprang away and everyone walked up and filed into the Headmasters office.

"I understand multiple fights have been issued between you six," he said sitting in his chair. "This is, of course, unacceptable. Twenty-five points will be deducted from each of your Houses for each incursion."

All the students groaned, and the Head of Houses didn't look happy.

"And you'll have detention together for a month, ranging from whichever teacher will have you for the period. Hopefully this will expel any more energy you six have."

They were dismissed and escorted by their Head of House to their dormitories where they were ordered to remain after classes.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

After a week of detention both Slytherin and Gryffindors were tired of the mediocre chores they were given to complete their detention. They were each split into pairs, Slytherin to Gryffindor, and were told to do different detentions for different teachers. McGonagall had them write lines nonstop for an hour, Hagrid had them cleaning out manure stalls, and Filch had them cleaning dishes in the kitchen.

Harry groaned as he sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. He has just spent the last three hours cleaning the boy's showers with a toothbrush, top to bottom. Whoever told Filch that Muggle punishment was going to die! Not because of the punishment, but because Malfoy complained under his breathe the entire time. Harry didn't complain, outwardly, even when his muscles began to cramp. He even gone to the prefects bathroom afterwards and took a good long soak. When he felt the cramping and tension somewhat lessen he went to the Common Room to relax.

Ron and Hermione arrived before Harry and were waiting for him. As soon as Harry arrived Hermione picked up a jar filled with green ointment.

"Here, Harry," she said. "For cramping."

Harry took the jar, unscrewed it, and was engulfed by the strong smell of mint. He allowed Hermione to apply it to his back and shoulders, to Ron's immense jealously.

"If you ask nicely, Ron, maybe I'll do they same to you," said Hermione.

"You and Parkinson were working on those cauldrons for two and a half hours."

"What did you do, Hermione," asked Harry when Hermione finished. Immediately his tension and ramping disappeared. He'd do his legs before he went to bed.

"Hagrid had me and Zabini chopping and stacking wood for the fireplaces," she said angrily. "The jerk didn't know how to chop wood! And the entire time he was commenting on how tight my ass was."

Ron's face went an angry red. "Calm down, Ron. Like I'd let that hairless monkey touch me." She turned to Harry. "Harry, you and Malfoy obviously have something wrong with each other." Harry looked at her with a stupid look. She sighed. "Other then seven years of rivalry. Can't you talk to him and sort it out."

"No, because nothing's wrong," said Harry angrily. "Malfoy's just being the same bastard he always was."

He rubbed the bruise on his shoulder that Draco gave him. Another punishment was that if they did fight them they couldn't go to the Hospital Wing, unless it was a broken bone, or life threatening.

"He started this."

"And you shouldn't be the one to continue them."

"She's right, Harry," said Ron. "It's getting ridiculous. As much as I want to grind Malfoy's face in the ground, it's not worth getting expelled for."

Harry stayed silent.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Draco lay on his bed letting the house-elf massage the muscle balm onto his sour muscles. He couldn't believe Filch had him and Potter cleaning the boy's showers with a Muggle toothbrush! And Potter didn't complain the whole time! Draco swore there wasn't a bad bone in the Golden Boy's body.

"Disgusting," growled Pansy as the bed next to him. She was rubbing her hands with Skin Softener and Purification Salve. "I have never seen so many dirty cauldrons. Why wasn't we allowed to do magic?"

"Cause then it wouldn't be a punishment," said Draco.

"I'm all for S&M, but that was harsh," said Blaise, plucking another splinter from his hand. "When the oaf handed me the ax, I hardly split the log. But when Granger had it like she was like a wild hatcher."

“Must me a Muggle thing,” said Pansy.

“Filch had me and Potter cleaning the boys bathroom with a Muggle toothbrush,” said Draco.

“What?” said Pansy.

“That’s going too far,” said Blaise.

“Dumbledore approved of it,” said Draco.

“Okay, Draco, this is getting out of hand,” said Blaise. “We need to stop fighting against those Gryffindors or we’ll get expelled.”

Snarling Draco threw the elf away to face the two.

“I’m _not_ giving in to Gryffindor righteousness!”

“Draco!”

“Whoa, full frontal!”

Draco had forgotten he wore only a towel and it slipped down. Growling he grabbed his robe and threw it on.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” he said.

“But seriously, Draco,” said Pansy. “Your vendetta with Potter is getting out of hand. If you don’t stop it will really be a war.”

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

_Meet us in the Astronomy Tower at 10._

“And why are we going to these Gryffindors anyway,” said Blaise.

“Because it’s not every day a Gryffindor smuggle a note in my pocket without my knowing,” said Pansy.

They were currently walking up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, hoping to be there before their hosts. But when they opened the door Ron and Hermione were waiting for them at the top. Hermione was sitting calmly on a stool while Ron leaned against the wall.

“We’re here,” said Pansy. “What do you want?”

“It better be some Gryffindor orgy,” said Blaise.

“Shut up, Blaise,” said Pansy. She glared at the two Gryffindors.

“Harry’s and Malfoy’s fights have gotten out of hand,” said Hermione. “Since both boys are too stubborn to go first, so we thought we’d help them out.”

“And how do you suggest we do that,” asked Pansy.

“By getting them to talk,” said Ron.

“And how do you suggest we do that,” repeated Pansy. “Both are magically and physically powerful.”

“Which is so hot,” said Blaise.

“Shut up, Zabini,” said Hermione. “As for that, there is a Muggle saying. Take the claws from the lion and the gazelle won’t get eaten.”

Both Slytherins looked at each other.

“Take away their wands,” said Ron, “and they’ll lose their ability to use magic. And I thought Slytherins were smart.”

“And then what? Lock them in a room to duke it out,” asked Pansy.

“Sweet.”

“Shut up, Zabini,” said Ron.

Hermione smirked. “For once, you’re thinking like a Muggle.”

And they began to plan. They all agreed that it would be best to do it the next night since it was a weekend. As they left Ron turned to Blaise.

“And, Zabini, if you _ever_ look at my girlfriend’s ass again, I’ll kill you,” he said.

“Hey, Weasley I can’t help it if your girlfriend’s got a tight ass,” said Blaise.

“SHUT UP!” all three yelled.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

“Harry, come on,” said Hermione. “We need to go to the Library.”

“Sure,” said Harry and followed them out of the Great Hall. He fell in the familiar step toward the Library, not really looking. So when Ron suddenly pushed him through an open door he didn’t react.

“Accio Harry’s Wand,” called Hermione. His wand flew out of his pocket.

“Sorry, Harry,” said Ron and he shut the door.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

“Come on, Draco,” said Pansy. “Let’s head back to the Common Room.”

“Sure, Pansy,” said Draco and they left the Great Hall, Draco thinking of his Charms assignment. He was so preoccupied thinking he didn’t notice Blaise and Pansy leading him the wrong way.

“Sorry, Draco,” said Pansy and pushed him through the open door, grabbing his wand at the same time, and he landed on something soft before the door slammed shut.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

“Get off me, Malfoy,” growled Harry.

“What are _you_ doing here,” Draco growled back.

“I was here first. Get off!”

And he shoved Draco off him and started shuffling around on the floor.

“What are you doing, Potter,” asked Draco as he stood up.

“I’m looking for my…” Crunch “Please tell me those weren’t my glasses.”

“Then I won’t.” Draco crossed his arms, actually feeling a little guilty about breaking Harry’s glasses, and glad that Harry couldn’t in the dim light and with his dim sight. Harry felt along the wall toward the door. In the dim light and his poor sight he was as blind as a bat. "Ron? Hermione? Let me out!"

"Pansy, Blaise, you too!"

"Sorry, Harry," said Ron. "It's for your own good, as much as I hate to say it."

"If it's about that Burping Bubble-gum, it was George's idea." Draco looked at Harry in surprise. He didn't know Harry would trick his friend like that.

"No it wasn't," said Ron.

"Actually, it was, Ron," said Hermione.

"You'll be out by morning, Draco," said Pansy.

"Don't anything I wouldn't do," said Blaise in a teasing voice.

"Blaise!" yelled Draco hitting the door but both of his friends didn't answer. Draco turned his back to the door and slid down it. "This is ridiculous."

"Tell me something I don't know," said Harry feeling along the wall. His foot hit against something large and bulgy. Upon further investigation he smiled. "A bean bag!"

"A what?"

"A bean bag. It's a Muggle chair full of small Styrofoam balls. Obviously they wanted us comfortable." He sat down on one and felt it give into his weight. "I always wanted a bean bag."

"Then why didn't you get one? Pampered Potter could get whatever he wanted."

"I was never pampered. My relatives hated me and anything doing with magic. They've made my life miserable since I was a year old."

Draco scoffed. "Now you want a sob story."

"I'm not looking for a sob story. I'm just telling the truth."

And both were silent. Hours past and Draco's rear became numb from sitting on the floor for so long. He shifted to get more comfortable and pins and needles stabbed into his muscles.

"Numb butt," asked Harry with a chuckle. Draco glared at him.

"What do you care?"

"There are two. Come sit down. It doesn't bite."

Draco continued to glare at Harry, but got up, went over to the bean bag, and sat down. He gasped in surprise when it gave into his weight, but silently admitted it was somewhat comfortable. It was certainly better then sitting on the cold, hard floor.

"Isn't that better," asked Harry. "How did you know my arse was numb?"

"When one sense shuts down or dulls the other senses shoot up to compensate. Moody relentlessly trained me in case I lost my sight or hearing, our two most major senses. Without them we're dead in the water, to use a Muggle term. I heard you shift."

"Oh. Why did he train you?"

"To kill Voldemort." Draco flinched at the name and Harry felt it. "Sorry. I know people hate to hear his name. I'm used to it."

"So when you do win, what will you so?"

Harry shrugged and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxing pose. "Don't really know. I've thought about going back to the Muggle world and starting a new life there. Someplace where no one knows me and will leave me alone."

"Why would you want to leave? You're famous here. Just say your name and everyone would snap to attention."

"Not everyone," said Harry glancing toward Draco with a smirk. He turned back toward the ceiling. "And I never asked to be famous. I just want to be normal."

Both were silent for a minute before Harry spoke up again. "Why do you hate me so much?" Draco shifted again. "Look, both our friends put us here to solve our differences, and we can't do that unless we talk."

"You were always so much better them me," said Draco. "Quidditch, class, popularity. You seemed to have everything without even asking for it."

"To tell the truth the first time I rode a broom was first year lessons. With classes, who wouldn't try something the first time with Hermione looking over your shoulder? And I'm only popular because I'm the _Boy-Who-Lived._ "

He said the last three words with such loathing it surprised Draco.

"So you were lucky," said Draco. "In a lot of things."

The hours went by and both boys fell asleep, using their robes as blankets and curled up on their bean bags. Draco woke when something nudged into him. Opening his eyes he saw that he and Harry had moved closer to each other for warmth and Harry was squirming. He was mumbling something and Draco moved closer to hear what Harry was saying.

"Mum, Dad, no. Leave them alone."

Draco shook his shoulder. “Potter, wake up. You’re dreaming.”

Harry’s eyes shot open and stared at Draco.

 _‘Ah, shit, he saw me,’_ he thought. Closing his eyes he turned away from Draco and curled into a ball.

“Go to sleep,” he said. “Potter, don’t you want to talk about it,” asked Draco.

“Who wants to talk about a nightmare? Besides, you don’t want my pity party. Go back to sleep.”

Instead Draco scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Malfoy, what are you doing?” asked Harry in surprise.

“Comforting you. You need it,” said Draco.

“I don’t want your comfort, Malfoy!”

“Why do you hate me so much?”

“Because you keep bugging me!”

“Is that the only reason?”

“Yes!” Harry turned to glare at Draco. Draco took it calmly.

“Really? What’s the real reason?”

Harry looked away and his eyes softened as he thought. “I guess it’s because you have parents. I’m jealous of Ron because of that too. Mrs. Weasley’s really nice to me, and I think of her like a second but it’s not the same.”

“And?”

“You’re so cool about everything. I mean, an ogre would glare at you and you’d shake it off.”

Draco chuckled. “But I’d be shaking inside. You were the only who could rattle my nerves.” Draco thought for a moment. “We were both jealous of each other over something stupid.”

“Yeah,” said Harry looking at Draco and bit his lower lip nervously. He looked so cute Draco couldn’t resist. He bent down and gently placed his lips on Harry’s. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and he gasped. Draco pulled away and looked at Harry nervously.

“It this okay,” he asked.

“You kissed me,” answered Harry.

“It’s still up to you.”

As usual, Harry didn’t think. He acted. Leaning against Draco he kissed the blonde. Draco leaned into it. After a few moments of light kissing Draco ran his tongue along Harry’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Harry granted it. The kiss became so heated it left Harry gasping for breathe. Draco was panting as well when he pulled away.

“You sure you want to do this?” asked Draco.

“Shut up and kiss me.” And he did. And soon both forgot about the cold.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

The next morning Ron, Hermione, and Pansy met at the closet that they had locked Harry and Draco in the night before.

“Where’s Zabini,” asked Ron. Pansy raised an eyebrow.

“You really want to know?”

“Good point.”

“Ready,” asked Hermione taking out her wand. Pansy took out hers and both placed the tips on the door. “Godric Gryffindor.”

“Salazar Slytherin.”

“Minerva McGonagall.”

“Severus Snape.”

“Harry Potter.”

“Draco Malfoy.”

The door unlocked and Hermione opened it and looked inside.

“Harry? Malfoy?” There was a moment of silence before Hermione quickly pulled out of the door and shut it, turning her back on it. Her face was scarlet red.

“What’s wrong,” asked Ron.

“Well, they’re not fighting anymore,” she said, her face getting redder.

“And,” asked Pansy. “Just be glad Zabini slept in,” said Hermione. Both paled.

“Oh, my God,” said Pansy holding her mouth.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” said Ron. Hermione didn’t say anything.

All three hurried away, leaving the door unlocked for Draco and Harry. Inside both boys were chuckling as they heard their friends leave, spooned next to each other.

“That’ll keep them from nosing in,” said Draco.

“And scarred Hermione for life,” said Harry. “Better both found and found out.” Then his voice softened. “Malfoy, is this going to be a one time thing? Are we going to separate and continue to fight?”

Draco propped himself on his elbow to look at Harry. Reaching up he gently lifted Harry’s hair off his scar and kissed it.

“Harry,” he said, “for you, I’d come out of the closet any day.”

Harry smiled and pulled Draco down to kiss him again.


End file.
